Castiel Crowley:A match made in Hell
by TheKingOfTheCrossroads
Summary: What would have happened if Crowley had found Castiel after the Leviathans escaped from his body in S7Ep2 'Hello Cruel World' Crowley/Castiel Slash. A story about their demon adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel could feel the cold water running up his thigh. Uncontrollably wading out into the lake, his legs moving against the current. Castiel was screaming, trapped inside the mind of his vessel. He could sense Sam, Dean and Bobby standing behind him, he couldn't turn his head. He wanted to see them, once more. He knew he was about to die and everything was his fault.

He could imagine Dean's disappointed face, his willingness to believe that he was trustworthy even though everything was telling him otherwise. He began to feel sick, those things writhing around inside of him. Laughing at him for being so weak and helpless.

His head dropped below the surface of the water. The water began to swirl, sending him deeper and deeper. He felt his body rip apart as the Leviathans left his body. Pain beyond anything he has ever felt before, in every fibre of his being.

Then everything was silent.

There was a warm light. Soothing his wounds.

'Father' Castiel whispered.

'Not quite, although I could give you a light spanking if you want?'

Castiel's eyes shot open to find Crowley standing over him.

'Hello darling', drooled Crowley, his mouth twitching into a wide smile.

'You! No!' Castiel tried to rise from the bed he was in, he flinched in pain and slumped his head back down onto the pillow.

'Yes Cas, my fine feathered friend. It seems I found you in a bit of a predicament. Naked, covered head to toe in dirt, broken bones sticking out in the weirdest of place; trust me….oh and did I mention you were naked? Quite an ass on you Cas. I couldn't just leave you there now could I?'

Castiel lay there, not looking at Crowley. Shame raising around him, draining the colour in his face.

'Why am I still alive? I felt my body being ripped apart.' Cas said, more to himself that to Crowley. 'All the things I did, I more that anyone deserved to die.'

'Ahh, well Cas, that's the thing. When I found you, you were dead. My little Cupcake had snuffed it, and I could have that!'

'What do you mean I was dead!?'

'Ummm, you know, kicked the bucket? You get my drift?'

'Crowley! This is no time for games.'

'Oh, but I'd so like to play a few games with you…But very well.' Crowley went over to the counter. Only then did Castiel realise where he was, lying in Crowley's moulding old caravan. Dank curtains hanging around windows covering in Sigil's…Angel Sigil's.

'Crowley! How am I in here? Your windows are covering in Angel warding symbols! What have you done to me?'

Crowley picked up a mirror from the side and handed it to Castiel.

'Now Darling, don't go freaking out on me or anything. I did what I had to.'

Castiel looked into the mirror and let out a yell or fear. He through the mirror towards Crowley. It hit him hard in the stomach before smashing onto the floor.

'Tut tut, that's seven years bad luck didn't you know.'

'My eyes!' breathed Castiel. 'My eyes are black!'

'Yes. As beautiful and black as a pit of despair. But then, I find despair rather beautiful.'

When Castiel didn't say anything, Crowley continued. 'Yes Cas, before you start shooting death rays at me with your mind' Crowley chuckled to himself, 'yes you are now a demon. The only way I could raise you I'm afraid, and I couldn't let that body go to waste. One of God's finest creations if I do say so myself.' Crowley Winked. 'All made possible by a rather ingenious spell I made up…Being King of Hell has its perks you know. And not to mention all that magnificent slaughtering you did yesterday. Quite beautiful, I must admit I was rather impressed. Picked up a few tips, the way you sliced that women's….'

'STOP!' Castiel shouted 'Just stop!'

Crowley drew his fingers across his lips as though zipping them up.

'I…Am a demon. If I was dead. Then my vessel is dead.'

'Collateral damage I'm…'

Castiel shot him a warning look. Crowley pretended to zip his lips together again.

'Get out.' Castiel whispered.

Crowley gave a little wave and blew Castiel a kiss before vanishing. Castiel lay there, helpless. And for the first time in his life, felt a tear leave the corner of his eyes. His black eyes.

...

Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to know what you think :) Hopefully this will turn into a Saga!


	2. Chapter 2

Next installment! I'm trying to write like the wind! I don't want anyone to be waiting too long for a chapter if you're enjoying it! :D And seeing as you're about to read the second chapter...you must be!

Took me a while to get the dialogue right between Cas and Dean, but I think I got it. I watched S7Ep17 when Cas returns, and Dean is completely pissed with him, only talking to him to save Sam from the mental hospital. So I think this is what would happen if Castiel returned in Ep2. ENJOY!

...

Castiel wept for what seemed like hours. The pillow beneath his head soaked though with tears. He now knew what true despair felt like. He had seen it so many times but never thought it would be an emotion he would experience himself. He felt anger bubbling inside his stomach. He must get out of there. He tried to raise his head again, lifting his body onto his left arm as he threw the blanket covering him to the floor. Looking down at his chest he gasped, as he saw a symbol carved into his chest in the shape of a devils trap. It was still fresh, shining deep red in the small amount of light making its way through the tattered curtains.

Castiel sat up straight, trying not to disturb the cut, and swung his lets off the side of the bed. He got to his feet and looked around for a shirt. Looing in the closet, he found a black shirt and jacket, he guessed belonged to Crowley. Carefully, he put on the shirt, making sure to do the buttons up high enough to hide the hideously deep cut. He felt stiff. He bend down gently to retrieve a piece of the mirror he had thrown at Crowley. Putting it up to his face, he saw to his horror that his eyes were still black. He closed them and opened them again, trying to concentrate on making normal again. Upon opening the again he threw the shard of glass and the wall in anger. He yelled in frustration.

Searching the Caravan, he found a pair of sunglasses sitting in the top shelf of the living area. He put them on and opened the door, stepping outside on the muddy track beyond.

Castiel close his eyes and opened them again, he appeared in Bobby's living room, standing just behind Bobby who was talking to Sam and Dean about a massacred swim team.

'Dean.' Castiel whispered, looking directly at Dean.

'Cas.' Sam and Bobby jumped round to see what Dean was looking at.

'What are you doing here!? How did you survive? We saw the leviathan walk you right into that lake.' Exclaimed Sam.

Dean's face was a mixture of surprise and anger. It looked like he didn't know whether to hug him or punch him.

'I…I survived. Obviously.' He replied stiffly, trying to cover up his lie.

There was silence for a while, each man looking at one another before Bobby spoke up. 'Well, it's not like it's not great to see you son, but… What you did.' He trailed off, not knowing how best to end his sentence.

Silence fell again.

'Well…What's with the sunnies anyway Topgun?' Said Bobby, trying to defuse the tention.

'Umm, I don't understand your reference.'

'The sunglasses Cas.' Replied Sam

Ignoring the question he looked directly at Dean, 'I'm sorry Dean. What I did…I cannot begin to…'

'Save it Cas,' spat Dean.

'No you must understand! I did it to…'

'You betrayed us man. You were like a brother to me. I would have given up my life for you.' Dean walked towards Castiel, a look of anguish on his face. 'Sam could have died because of you.'

'I did what I thought was best! Raphael is gone now, Heaven can finally begin to be rebuilt!'

'Oh yeah Cas and, what, only a few thousand leviathans on earth, eating its way through the humans is a small price to pay is it? God Dammit Cas!'

'Dean, come with me.' He held Deans shoulder and they disappeared. They reappeared in a clearing of a wood, one of Castiel's favourite places on earth.

'Where are we!?' Yelled Dean, yanking Castiel's hand of him.

'Dean. We need to talk. In private.'

'Look Doche bag, I have nothing to say to you. I'm glad you didn't die, but that's it. This friendship is over.'

'I'm not here to talk about what I did Dean! You need to help me.' Castiel implored him.

'You want me…to help you? Well that seems likely,' He muttered under his breathe.

Dean turned and sat on a bench, head in his hands.

Castiel went and sat next to Dean. 'I died Dean.'

'What do you mean you died? You're back though? God must have bought you back again blah blah blah'

'Well…Not that's not…Crowley said…'

'CROWLEY SAID! Crowley said? Cas don't talk to be about that son of a bitch.'

'I'm sorry Dean. It might be better if I show you.' Castiel took off the sunglasses to revel his black eyes. Dean jumped off the bench and fumbled with a knife in his inside pocket.

'What! Who are you?'

'Dean, its me. Crowley…He found my body by the lake. He told me I was dead, He did this to me.' Castiel undid the top three buttons of his shirt to revel the symbol.

Dean couldn't speak. Castiel could see his brain working hard to process the information that was right in front of him.

'Crowley! He did this to me Dean!'

'That I did cupcake,' drooled Crowley appearing behind Castiel. 'Hello Lover, miss me?'

Dean lunged himself past Castiel towards Crowley, swiping the knife in a crazy attempt to kill Crowley.

'Tut, tut, tut...Is that anyway to treat the man who saved your boy Cas here?'

'SAVE!? You turned him into a friggin' Demon you jack ass!'

'Well you know Dean, I was looking for a new pet…I was hoping it would be you, but when I stumbled across little old Cas, well…' His eyes looked Castiel up and down, a longing expression on his face, 'I couldn't help but make him mine.'

'I am not yours!' Interjected Castiel.

'We'll soon find out gorgeous.'

'Save the crap Crowley!' Shouted Dean. 'What did you do?'

'Well, like Cassie just told you. He was dead, I worked my magic and…Poof. Brand new Cas. Well, not brand new, more like refurbished.' Crowley smirked, his eyes bright with malice.

'How did you find my soul? Not even angels know where they go when they die.'

'Well that's the thing darling. God must have been mighty pissed off with you. He sent your sorry ass soul right down to Hell…of all placed!'

'He sent my soul to Hell? And you thought I'd rather be a Demon than spend eternity in the Pit?'

'That I did my princess…May I call you my Princess?'

'Ummm Hello?' Interrupted Dean. 'If I could just break up this love scene for a minute?'

'Well I thought you would at some point,' sulked Crowley, sticking out his bottom lip.

Dean turned to Castiel, 'Cas, don't you see something completely screwy going on here?'

'He saved me Dean. I didn't see it before, but God doesn't love me anymore. He cast me down to the Pit like he did Lucifer. Don't you see? This was the only way I could be alive.'

'Alive? Really? Give me a break. You're a demon Cas. A filthy, disgusting, black-eyed demon…I'm out of here.' Dean turned to leave.

'You're really going to leave me Dean,' Castiel called after him, his husky voice breaking. 'After everything we have been though together?'

Dean continued to walk without looking back. Castiel stared wide eyed at Dean's back, unable to believe Dean would walk away from him like that. Know that he was in dire need of his help. Dean has been Castiel's favourite human. The man he can down to earth to protect. He felt anger in his chest again.

'Don't worry about him sweet cheeks. Now…Shall I give you the tour? It's quite a castle.'

Castiel turned to Crowley and saw something he had never seen before. Crowley seemed genuinely happy to be with him. Not because he had to be, or because he had something to gain from it. He was puzzled as Crowley held out his hand. He hesitated for a second before extending his own.

'Show me.'

...

As always, a review would make me VERY happy :D Thank you so much for reading! I love knowing that people are enjoying it as much as I am!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so i was a little hard on Dean in the last Chapter...But I genuinely think that is how he would react...So don't hate him ok? :)

This chapter is written from Dean's point of view. I hope you love it!

...

Dean couldn't believe what had just happen. He continued to walk, eventually reaching the edge of a road. He looked around, completely lost as to where Castiel had jumped him. He felt bad what he had said to him, for not offering to help him. Was it pride? When Dean had asked Cas for help he got nothing but a broken headed Sam. And now Dean was left to pick up the pieces. Not Cas, not the man who made a whole load of crap fall on earth. No. It was Dean. _It's always me. _Dean said out loud, still trudging down a road that leaded god knows where._ It's always me. Looking after Sammy, saving the world again and again. Losing the only things in the world that made me happy._ Dean thought about Lisa and Ben. He felt a tears well up in in eyes.

He let himself cry. Walking and crying. No-one to see him.

After an hour, he found himself at a gas station. He ran over to the call box and jabbed the key pad. What was he going to say to Sam and Bobby? That he had abandoned Cas when he needed help? Left him with Crowley? He put down the receiver and sat on the end of the pavement. He tried tell himself he did the right thing. Castiel was a demon now. Heartless and soulless. There was no way to make him what he was. There was no way of getting his best friend back.

He stood up and picked up the phone again.

'Sam?'

'Dean!' relpied Sam. 'Where are you!?'

'Umm,' Dean looked up at a map stuck over the phone box, 'I'm in a town called Bailey, at the Gas Station, just off Route 285.'

'Colorado? That's a ten hour drive away.'

'Yeah well, at least he didn't zap me to another county.'

_I'm on my way _Dean heard Bobby shout in the background. _See you later Sam. No Sam, you stay there. You need your rest._

He heard the door open and close.

'Bobby's waaaay to over protective.' Muttered Sam.

'Yeah well he should be. Your brains turned to scrambled eggs…Someone has to look after you!'

'Yeah well…So, Dean. What happened with you and Cas?'

'Well,' Dean hesitated. 'Cas is alive, as you saw. Well, when I say alive…'

'Dean. What happened?'

'Cas, well technically he, he's, not an angel anymore.' There was silence.

'So you're saying he's human? But then how did he zap you away like that?'

'Don't freak out Sam, I think I did enough freaking out for the both of us. He's a Demon.'

'WHAT?'

'Umm, yeah. Crowley turned up and said he made Cas a demon. The little asshole.' He muttered.

'Crowley? Turned Cas? Into a demon? How is that even possible?'

'Well Cas died. He soul, or whatever the hell the thing inside him is, got sent to the Pit. And I guess Crowley just speeded up the demon making process.'

'Shit.'

'I know. It sucks ass, because now Crowley has his hooks in Cas…It's the demon love twins.'

'Hang on. Crowley has Cas? How did that happen?'

'Well…Look! Don't blame me for this Sam! I was angry!..'

'Dean?!'

'I shouted at him! Told him what I thought of him, the lying scumbag.'

'You don't really think that Dean.' Replied Sam in a caring voice.

'No, you're right. I was just so fucking angry! He betrayed us Sam. And there he was letting all hell break loose on the earth, trying to play God,when I was running around like a headless fucking chicken making sure you weren't dying and trying to stop the crap he was doing. I can't forgive him for that, Sam. I just can't.'

'I know Dean. But think what's going to happen now. Castiel was relying on you NOT to act this way. You turned you're back on him, just like he did to you. But the thing is, Crowley was there to pick Cas up when you shoved him down…The King of Hell has Cas in his pocket.'

_Please enter another quarter, _rang a voice in his ear.

'Look Sammy. We'll figure this out. I have to go. See you tomorrow, ok?

Dean hung up the phone before waiting for a reply.

Sam was right. Cas was probably with Crowley right now. It made his skin crawl thinking about Cas with him.

He entered the gas station and slipped a bottle of whisky and a slice of pie under his coat. Sitting down on the pavement round the back this time, he raised the bottle to his lip, _here's to me being a douche bag. Like always._ He took a long swig, thinking of Castiel in Hell. Knowing that he'd probably lost the only best friend he'd ever had.

...

Hope you like! :D Review if you do! I'd love to know what you think! More is speeding it's way towards you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy! Things will start heating up between Cas and Crowley soon I promise! :D

...

Castiel didn't know what to expect when he took Crowley hand. He felt like he was taking a leap into the unknown. But what choice did he have? Dean had left him. He knew why Dean was angry, He was angry at himself. But to leave him the way he did.

Castiel felt relieved that Crowley was there. An emotion he never thought he would feel towards Crowley.

'Let's go take the tour,' smiled Crowley, a look of triumph on his face as he looked down as Castiels hand in his own.

They disappeared and reappeared into a large dark office. The deep red painted walls were lined with bookshelves, so high the seemed to disappear into the ceiling. Magnificent crystal chandeliers filled with candles floated in the air. And in the centre, a leather topped oak desk, filled with piles of papers.

'Do you like what I've done with the place?' Said Crowley circling the desk to check the papers on top of it.

'It's…Big.'

'Well big is always better, so they say. Right…' Crowley cleared his throat, 'What would his highness like to see first?'

'Well, I guess this is hell?' Crowley inclined his head in answer to Castiel's question. 'So, I suppose, there's just a lot of fire and pain everywhere?'

'Cas, who do you think I am? I'm not as sadistic as all that. This is _my_ hell remember. I can make it full of jelly beans and ice creams if I want.' Crowley smirked. 'So, what would l my cupcake like to see first?'

'Why do you keep referring to me as 'yours'?'

'Well, if you hadn't guessed already your soul belongs to me. You know, I've never see an angel's soul before. It's quite beautiful, although that might just be yours,' He winked.

'You have my soul? It's intact? Then surly you can put it back! Make me an angel again!'

'Now I could do that, but…I don't want to. Funny that.'

'CROWLEY!'

'Now just listen. Give me a week, just one week to convince you to stay with me and be a demon. We could rule Hell together Cas. We would be unstoppable. And I know how much you like power,' he winked again, 'just think it over.' Without waiting for a reply he continued, 'That door behind you. Open it.'

Castiel stood still for a second, thinking over Crowley's offer. He supposed it couldn't hurt, just having a little look around. Dean didn't want him, why should he have to wait around for Dean to snap his fingers every time he needed help. His thoughts were conflicted, but the curiously got the better of him. He turned and pushed the door open.

'I thought you might like this. I had it especially made for you. I know how much you like nature and all that.'

Castiel stepped through the door, his mouth fell open. The sight that greeted his was immense. Huge Willow trees weeping into ponds of pure silver, water falls gushing streams of rainbows, crashing into rocks of gold, the sky the brightest shade of blue with clouds made of cotton.

'Do you like it?'

'You made this for me?' Castiel said in awe.

'I'd make anything for you Cas. Just say the word.' Crowley replied in a husky whisper. 'Sit,' Crowley said, pointing to a bench by the side of the pond.

They walked together in silence, Castiel soaking in his surroundings. A look of pure joy cast upon his face. They sat together watching the breeze carry leaves from the trees into the water.

'I can't seem to understand you Crowley.' Cas said, breaking the silence.

'Well I am a man of mysteries.'

'No I mean, before, we were working together. We hated each other. You sold me out to Raphael. And now this?'

'Well what can I say, nothing is more attractive than a dying little mutated angel.'

'I do not understand.'

'Look Castiel, you took an all those souls, and you did some crazy shit. And don't get me wrong, I love knowing what that body is capable of, it's going to be very handy. But when I looked at your soul, I could see you. I could see everything you have ever done, or ever seen, and…Look at me, I'm getting all sentimental.' He stopped, looking embarrassed. 'Can we just sit here for a while? I don't feel like spilling my heart out right now, ok darling?'

Castiel nodded and looked back to the water. Castiel was confused. What Crowley was saying, it sounded like he had emotions, and not just anger and hatred. He cared about him, the way a human would. Crowley was different to other demon.

Suddenly Crowley fidgeted. 'Umm, I'll be back in the minute…hopefully,' he muttered the final word under his breathe.

'Where are you going!?'

'I think those darling Winchester's want a word. I 'm going to have to do something about them…Be back soon love,' Crowley said quickly before vanishing.

######

'Hey honey's, I'm home.' Sang Crowley as he reappeared in Bobby's living room. Devil's trap underfoot and a wide smile on his face.

...

Thanks for reading! Please Review :) ... Next Chapter from Crowley's Point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

So, it's Crowley's turn...I hope you like! It took a while...Crowley has suck a unique way of phrasing everything!

...

'Hello Boys,' Smirked Crowley.

'What are you smiling about, ass butt,' replied Dean through gritted teeth.

'You have such a way with words Dean.' Drooled Crowley.

'Go to hell,' shouted Dean.

'Well…I was just there…you know before you so rudely interrupted me.' Crowley looked over at Sam who he could see was hunched over the sofa. 'You alright there Sammy, how's the broken head, holding together ok?' He looked over to Dean, speaking in a loud whisper, 'might want to try some crazy glue.'

'You shut there hell up! Sam's fine, aren't you Sam.'

'Yeah,' replied Sam in a pain voice.

'Well…I always enjoy our little chats. But anyway, down to business. You're all upset that I've stolen your favourite toy? And…You want me togive it back, correct?'

'Crowley, you son of a bitch, you give Cas back to us, you give him back NOW!' Dean advanced holding the demon knife out stretched.

'Although I'd looove to help you…I don't want to. You and golly green can go off and chase those pesky Leviathan, and you can leave Cas in my_ capable _hand…You got that?'

'NO!' Crowley could see Dean was finding it hard not to jump at him with the knife. He felt like laughing at there failure to do anything right.

'Tell you what…what about a trade?'

'What are you talking about,' dean spat though clenched teeth.

'Your soul…for Cas's. Sounds fair. You can be my bitch, I know we'd both enjoy it.' Crowley winked. Playing Dean was so much fun, watching that stupid head, actually being about to see cogs go round and round. Of course, he'd never give Cas, he was something he was never going to lose.

'Don't be stupid dean,' Said Bobby. 'You don't owe Castiel anything. He was going to die one way of the other, you said that! Castiel's gone. He's a demon. Games over.'

'Oh contraire, my whisky soaked friend. Game hasn't even began. I have Castiel's soul, all save and sound. I gave him the chance to get it back, but you know…He's havening such a good time in hell…I don't think he'll ever want to leave.' Crowley smirked at the stupid dumb expression on the trio's faces. He thought of Castiel. His Castiel, sitting in the garden he had created, quite content with his current predicament. He felt confident that he could convince him to stay. A pair of star-crossed lovers. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

'You foul. You stupid punk ass foul. Castiel will want his soul back. He will come back to me!' Dean retorted.

'"Come back to me" You sound like you've lost your wife, what a little cry baby you are Dean. Right, this has all been very amusing, but I'd quite like to get back to my puppy if that's ok with you?'

'You're not going anywhere, idjit. If you haven't noticed, you're in a devil's trap. You aint going anywhere.'

'And if you hadent noticed "idjit"', he imitated Bobby's voice, 'My boy's standing right behind you. He clicked his fingers, and they all spun around. There Castiel stood, looking rather confused. Crowley loved his little puppy dog eyes, staring around at everything as though it was the first time.

'Get me out of this trap would you darling?' Crowley felt relieved when Cast popped to next to the trap, and burnt it from the floor.

'Cas! What the hell man?!.'

'Sorry Dean. You abandoned me. I can't let you torture Crowley.'

'Are you saying you pick him over me?' Dean replied, his voice high pitch and scared.

'I think, what Castiel is trying to say is…he has a new favourite. Isn't that right Cas.' Crowley turned to Castiel

'Well, you do have your merits,' he replied.

Crowley felt ecstatic that Castiel had picked him, over Dean. Over Dean! That smug faced little human. Castiel's had his face press up against his butt for so long now, he was beginning to think he may never become unstuck, but now!

'I think that's Crowley 1 Winchesters nil. Been a pleasure, Bobby, moose…Angry red faced man.'

Crowley placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and vanished, reappearing on the river bank they had just left.

'You don't know what it means to me that you saved me.' Said Crowley in a whisper, facing Castiel. 'I called for you and you came. You picked me, and I can't tell you how grateful I am.'

'Grateful? How is it a demon can feel that? What's different about you Crowley? I can feel something, but…' He trailed off.

'It's you Castiel. You have changed me.'

...

Please Review! I hope you all like the direction it's taking! Till next time... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Now, I didnt know if to make Cas totally evil or not...Read and tell me what you think...Everything will turn out fine in the end :D I'm in this for the long hall...can't make it too happy too soon can I?

...

'Castiel, I'm going to teach you to kill.'

'I know how to kill, Crowley.' Replied Castiel. They were once again sitting in Crowley office, He was sitting in a leather arm chair by a roaring fire, though neither of them were affected by the weather. Even so, Castiel felt peaceful and calm sitting there with Crowley. For the last half an hour, they had sit in silence. He could feel Crowley staring at him, until Crowley had broken the silence. He felt uneasy about Crowley's proposal. Yes, he knew how to kill, not that it was something that he wanted to gain particular skills in. Though he knew, that in being a demon, it was now in the job description.

'Yes, Cas…' Crowley sighed. 'I know you know how to kill. You have demonstrated it beautifully might I add. I want you to enjoy it. I want to you watch what I do, take pride in the cuts you make, the screams you make happen. I want you to feel blood run down your fingers and feel happy…Do you think that's something you can do for me?'

Castiel knew the answer straight away. He had never admitted it to himself or anyone else till now. Having all those souls inside of him, being about to snap his fingers and see the neck of an angel break. Never until that moment, that moment of pure power, did he know that there was something evil lurking inside of him. Crowley would find it. It was buried deep inside of him but he was sure that Crowley would find it.

Castiel looked into the fire and began to put his thoughts into words. 'I…I think I can.' Castiel replied in a small voice. 'There is no going back now Crowley. I am a demon, No morals, No love, no remorse. You will have to show me to live like that, and in return, I will kill for you. I will take pleasure in it.' He felt a flicker of a smile cross his face, and turned to look into Crowley's face.

Crowley looked happier than he had ever seen him, 'that's my boy Cas. You and me will be unstoppable.'

He got up and held out his hand. 'Come with me Cas, I have someone who I think you might want to torture.'

Castiel took Crowley hand without hesitating, noticing for the first time the gentle grip on his slender finger. They walked hand in hand to the book shelf where Crowley pulled forward one of the leather bound books. The shelf swung forward to revel a passage way.

'A bit cliché I know…But I love the theatrics.' Crowley winked and lead the way down the corridor. On either side there were wooden doors with small metal windows in them.

'What is this place?'

'This is my secret dungeon, where I keep all my favourite prisoners.' He stopped at a door and opened the window.

'Hello Meg, I have a visitor.'

Castiel looked shocked, he thought that Crowley had killed Meg.

'By the look on your face, no I didn't really kill her. I wasn't about to kill this little squealer was I? The sounds I can get her to make…' He looked horribly satisfied with himself. 'I can only imagine what you could do to her…She's rather fond of you you know. I right dewy eyed school girl when she talks about you.' He smirked.

The door was pulled forward, and Castiel entered the room.

'Hello Meg.'

He stood looking at her, pity on his face. She was hanging from the ceiling from her hands. She wore nothing but underwear and could see pattern of blood running down every inch of her body.

'Well isn't this lovely.' Said Crowley, clapping his hands together. 'Meg, meet my new pet. He's a handsome one isn't he,' stocking his fingers again Castiel's cheek.

Castiel felt his face burn red at Crowley touch, wishing him to do it again.

Meg rained her head which was drooping against her chest. 'Hello Clarence,' she gurgled, blood dripping from the side of her mouth. 'Or should I say…brother?'

'I thought you were dead. Dean told me Crowley killed you.'

'Don't tell me you're getting sentimental? Although that may be harder now you've turned all evil.' Meg replied, her voice getting stronger.

'Well, Now the pleasantly are out of the way,' Crowley crossed the room and pulled forward a tray of weapons. 'I am here to torture you Meg,' Crowley said brightly. 'My boy Cas here needs to be taught to _enjoy_ casing pain, so I thought, who better than you. Carving up your pretty skin if just what the doctor ordered.'

Castiel was feeling slightly nervous. He knew that this is what he had to do. Being a demon wasn't all streams and rainbows. And he knew that the feeling of power and control would come back. He crossed to the tray of tools and picked up a knife. He gently smoothed the edge of the blade against Meg's cheek. He could feel Crowley watching him, retreating into the shadows smiling to himself.

Castiel put force on the knife and felt it slice from Meg's cheek like butter. She screamed, but Castiel didn't pull away. Her screams filled the room as he continued to cut. Beads of blood cascading down her face, covering his hand and wrist. He marvelled in its beauty. And suddenly stopped.

'Is that enough Crowley?'

He could see Crowley thinking…'For today perhaps. This little punching bag is going nowhere.'

Castiel couldn't decide whether he was doing this for Crowley or for himself. He had no feelings towards Meg, so he didn't feel anything when she screamed.

They left the room. On the way back from the chamber he held Crowley's hand again. Castiel liked the feeling, it comforted him.

'I think I'm going to have a nap, don't you?' Crowley announced.

'I don't sleep. Demon's don't sleep.'

'Doesn't mean it's not fun Cas. Follow me. I'll show you how.'

Castiel followed Crowley to his bedroom. Crowley stared to take his clothes off, and indicated the he should do the same. Both stripped their boxers, they climbed in to the bed, covering themselves with the flowing black silk sheets. Castiel felt ridged, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

'Come here, put your head on the pillow and close your eyes…That's it. Now relax your whole body.'

Castiel could feel Crowley fingers stroking his chest. Within two minutes, he was asleep. Safely wrapped in Crowley arms.

...

Hope you like it! I wasn't sure what direction to take it...More Sam and Dean in the next chapter...They have a plan :D REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I wanted to carry it on now (and i will at some point) but i don't want too much time to pass and not check back in on Castiel and Crowley. Hope you enjoy! (I hope your're all liking Dean again? I got the feeling from the comments that I should make him a bit nicer?)

...

'Just find something god dammit!' Yelled Dean as Bobby threw the last book onto the mounting pile on the floor. 'There must be something in one of these friggin' books!'

'Dean, I've looked though them all, there's nothing about anything. If there's a way of turning an angle into a demon, then back into an angel…Then we're going to look somewhere else.' Bobby said, trying to look sympathetic.

'Look harder!' He shouted. 'I can't stop thinking about him with Crowley. Poisoning his mind. It makes me sick.' He threw himself into a chair and banged his head on to the table.

San went over to Dean with a glass of whiskey. He set it on the table next to Dean's head and clapped him on the back. 'You're not the only one worried about Cas.' Dean looked up to see Sam forehead furrowed the way it always did when he was trying to look understanding. 'Bobby's doing the best he can. We've never had to deal with anything like this before…And not to mention those Leviathans that are running around the country. Maybe we should start researching them instead. I mean,' he said, nervously turning to Bobby for support, 'Cas is one problem, one guy, just one guy. But the leviathans. We don't even know how many there are, how to kill them how to track…'

'So you're saying we should give up on Cas? Is that what you're saying? Cas is family, man. Doesn't family mean anything to you?' Dean took the glass off the table and downed it in one. Sam and Bobby didn't understand. They didn't share the same 'profound bound' as Cas had once put it.

'I'm not saying give up. Of course not…'

'What he's saying son,' continues Bobby, 'Is that we have to keep our priorities straight. Cas isn't hurting anyone, but those things out there are. You must understand that Dean. And you must understand that Cas left us. He chose to go with Crowley. Maybe he doesn't want to be saved.'

Dean looked down again and put his arm around his head to hide the tears that had just fell from his eyes. He felt too conflicted. When Cas had first told him, he was in shock. He didn't understand. He left Cas. He left Cas to Crowley, and now he was afraid that Cas would never forgive him.

'Well,' said Dean finally, rubbing the tears from his cheeks, 'I'm never going to give up. The world can burn for I care. As long as I have Cas back.' Dean walked from the room, grabbing the whiskey bottle as he went.

'Dean!' Sam shouted after him 'Don't do anything stupid, man. Cas means just as much to us!'

Dean didn't look back. Neither of them knew the battle going on inside his head. The longing to have his Castiel back. His friend, his guardian. There was only one thing he could do. Sam and Bobby had given up on him, but he wouldn't. He would find a way to make Castiel an angel again. All he had to do was find a way to cure him. There must be a way. There must be.

...

Please Review if you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

Another short Chapter! I wrote this one straight after the last one. I couldn't help but get back to Cas and Crowley!

Hope you like it!

...

Castiel woke peacefully. His eyes didn't even open, he just lay there in Crowley's arms. So warm and comfortable that he could have stayed there forever. He must have stirred slightly because Crowley turned his head to face him.

'Good morning sleepy head. Who knew you could sleep for 10 hours straight?' He lowered his head and Castiel felt Crowley press his lips lightly against his forehead. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

'I am happy Crowley.' Castiel whispered, pressing his nose into Crowley's chest.

'Who'd have thought it? The angel and the demon.' Crowley stroked the stray hairs of Castiel's forehead, slowly working his fingers down his cheek and down to his neck. Castiel turned his head to look straight into Crowley's face. They stared at each other for a long time, taking in every inch of his perfect face. His chiselled jaw, covered in a bristle of black hair. His beautiful blue eyes, and slender nose. His lips. He stared at his lips, those red lips. He saw Crowley move towards him, edging closer and closer. Castiel seemed to hold his breath, counting the seconds until their lips touched. When they finally did Castiel let out a long breath though is nose, and wound his hand up Crowley face and into his hair, winding his fingers though the short black hair.

Castiel drew in deeper to Crowley lips, tasting him, exploring every inch of Crowley's mouth. He had never before felt so complete. So Happy. He felt like this is who he was born to be. The feelings rushing though his body were unlike any he had felt before. The passion he was feeling was so surprising. He had always thought that demons felt nothing put evil, but he was wrong. Without a soul, Castiel was feeling things he had only read about, feeling pure bliss, something that God couldn't even feel. Any doubts of asking Crowley to return his soul were now gone. He felt Crowley move pinning him to the bed as he moved on top of him. The silk sheets fell away from Crowley body to reveal his torso, taught and covered in a fuzz of black hair.

Their lips still moved in time with each other, getting more and more rough. They had started off gentle, but Crowley could probably sense that Castiel was getting more confident. Pushing Castiel's shoulders into the bed.

Their lips finally broke apart, Crowley kissed down Castiel's neck and down his body. Castiel quivered with pleasure, and stroked Crowley hair.

'That was perfect.' Spoke Castiel. Closing his eyes again, and Crowley collapsing on to the bed next to him.

'Just out of curiosity, was that your first kiss?'

'The first that mattered,' he replied, turning to Crowley and smiling. He had never seen Crowley like this. His guard down, no snarky jokes, or inappropriate comments. It made him feel special to think that he could actually see Crowley like this when no one else could.

'I don't want my soul back Crowley. I have already made up my mind. I trust you. I feel closer to you than I ever have to anyone. I don't want to leave you.'

Crowley closed his eyes once again, a silver tear trailed down the side of his face. Castiel leant over and kissed the tear away from his eye.

'It would be my pleasure to spend my life with you.' Crowley replied.

...

Their first kiss :D I hope the way I did it was ok? Please Review! More Dean on the way...He wants his Cas back!


	9. Chapter 9

I had to do a lot of re-watching of episodes for this chapter! I wanted to get the facts right. Enjoy guys!

...

A month past. One whole month and Dean still hadn't found anything. Plenty of leads, he had driven round the country a few time, for Motel to Motel, diner to diner and still he hadn't found anything. He had talked to maybe 20 different nut cases, all claiming that that they have seen demons and have the power to pull souls out of thin air. All a load of bull shit in his opinion though. A complete waste of time. Sitting there, pretending he is writing an article on demons, trying to fain interest, when all he could think about was how Castiel had been with Crowley for a month! A whole month for Crowley to twist and warp his mind. Turning him again Dean, making him into something he was never meant to become.

Sam had tried to contact him for the first couple of weeks, trying to reason with him. Telling him there was nothing we could do right now 'but we will find something, together'. Dean had put the phone down on him every time.

He was sitting in a dark motel room, the third one this week, staring as the screen of his laptop, scrolling though article after article. A half empty bottle of whisky at his side. His stopped at a newspaper heading from 1958 'Man Torn Apart by 'Black Eyed Woman'

'_Resent reports of Father Thompson, aged 62 was found dead in warehouse off the highway 381 Lebanon Kansas. Witnesses say a woman with red hair was seen leaving the scene covered in what is suspected to be Thompson blood. Hysteria broke out yesterday when a man claiming to be Father Simon of St. Louis Missouri, confessed crazy accusations of 'demons activity'. He is reported to have said that the late Father knew how to 'save human vessels' and 'save demons soles'. Of course, if anyone has any real information on the tragic and horrific event, the state police of Kansas would like your full cooperation. _

Dean lent back in his chair. At last, a piece of news he could work with, and a promising one at that. This could be the break he was waiting for.

He entered 'Father Simon + St Louis Missouri' into the search bar and found to his surprise that there was indeed a Father Simon still presiding over the St Louis church. He grabbed his cell and dialled the number.

'Father Simon speaking.'

'Yes, Hello, This is Dean Winchester. I umm…'

'Yes my child?'

'This may be a delicate subject, but are you by any chance the man in the newspaper article from 1958?' There was a pause.

'I am.' He replied shortly.

'You knew Father Thompson. You knew what he was claiming he could do to demons?'

'I did.'

'May I talk to you about it? I need your help.' There was a pause again, Dean could feel his heart in his mouth. 'It's urgent!' Dean sounded desperate, and he knew the father could hear it.

'Very well.'

…..

Dean pulled up the church the next day, he enter feeling more hopeful than he had this whole month.

'Hello young man, It was you I spoke to on the telephone? How may I be of assistance?'

They shook hands, and Dean took a seat in the pew across from him.

'Well Padre, I need some help. I have a friend, he…' He paused. 'I need to know how to cure a demon.'

'I think I could possibly tell you a bit about that. I was part of a group called the men of letters. A secret organisation, who believed that they could categorize every form of evil in the world, passing it on from generation to generation. The man who taught me Father Thompson, he believed demons could be saved.'

'What do you mean saved?'

'A demon is a human soul, twisted and corrupted by its time in hell. Father Thompson believed that you could wash that taint away'.

'But what if the demon making process was speeded up, what if someone became a demon say overnight…would it still work?'

'I have no idea. All I know is that Father Thomson believed that it worked. The night I witnessed it, something went terribly wrong. The demon was released into the world…and that poor woman. Her chest was completely ripped open. I couldn't take that again, but Father Thompson…he never stopped trying, other possessions, experiments. Then a few months later,' He paused, looking down at his shoes, 'He was dead.'

'How did that happen?'

'Something tour him apart'

There was silence as they both stared at each other.

'Did he keep any records?'

'Yes of course. I found them. I went back when I had heard that he had died. I took everything I could find. I couldn't let what he had learnt fall into the wrong hands. For all I knew, he could have been killed for that information. No. I had to keep it safe.

'Could I possibly take a look?'

The father was silent for a while. Dean could see that he was making up his mind. 'Yes, I think you look like a troubled young man, wrapping yourself up in this kind of business. But…I believe that you will use this information for good rather than evil'

'Thank you.'

Father Simon walked down the aisle towards the back of the church. Dean followed him, and was taken to a back room. The Father knelt down at a huge old fashioned vault and cranked it open. He withdrew a folder full of writings and an old film reel. 'Here you go my son. Use the information well, and please look after yourself.'

Dean took the pile and thanked the vicar. He made his way back to the car and took out his cell. He sat there with his finger held against the call button, Sam's name up on the screen. He took a deep breath a pushed the send button. Putting the phone to his ear he waited for it to ring.

'Dean?' Sam exclaimed.

'Yes Sammy.'

'Where the hell have you been?! I must have left you a dozen messages! You can't just ignore me man. We've got some serious shit going down!'

'That's not why I called. I've found something Sam. A cure. I think I've found it.'

'A cure? You mean you can make demons human again?

'Yes I think so. I can't believe it Sam. I'm going to save him.'

Sam paused before saying 'thanks great Dean, that's really great. Why don't you drive over to Bobby's and we'll help you out yeah?'

'Yeah, Sam. Thanks. I'm a few hours away, ok?'

Dean put the phone down. He got the feeling that Sam was less excited about the cure than he was. How couldn't Sam understand that how important this was? Not even just to cure Castiel, but for all demons. If they could somehow cure all demons…He couldn't even imagine the possibilities. But first things first. He must find a way to summon Castiel. Before it was too late. He just prayed that it wouldn't be.

...

Thanks for staying with me guys! Means a lot to me :D Till next time then...I'll be updating soon!


	10. Chapter 10

I really enjoyed writing 'Dean's Confession' I really hope you like it too! I can totally imagine Dean saying it! Tell me what you think :D

...

Dean turned up at Bobby's house the day after the phone call. He was tentative about including those two in his plan, convinced that they would could cause more trouble than they were worth, or worse try to stop him. But he knew that if they tried, he would just leave. He reached into the back seat for the file and film reel, took a swig from his hipflask and opened the car door. He walked into the house without knocking and made his way to the kitchen.

'Hey Sammy.' He growled 'Come on then, lefts do this thing.'

They spread out the files on the table

'So it turns out father Thompson recorded most of his experiments. This one here is the last one, two days before he died.' Said Sam.

They turned on the recorder and Father Thomas's voice boomed out of it.

_August 3__rd__ 1968 trial 19_

_Hour one, my subject is Peter Kent. Mr Kent is the father of two young sons, and three weeks ago, he was possessed by a demon, I'm going to ask you a question now. When you crawled into Mr Kent and ate his children, how did it feel?_

**_Orgasmic_**

_The first dose has been administered_

'What was that scream?' Bobby asked.

'Well, according to the note, the Padre was dosing Kent with his own purified blood…umm tasty.' Said Dean looking up from the notes.

'Purified how?' Replied Sam.

'Well according to his notes, Father Thompson went to confession before he started.'

'Huh.'

_Trial 19 Hour 2, when you ate Mr Kent's children, how did it feel?_

**_Stringy!_**

_The second dose, has been administered Hour 4_

_When you ate his children -_

**_Kiss my ass!_**

_How did it feel?_

**_Soft. Aaaah!_**

_The sixth dose has been administered_

**_Stop._**

_How...Please...did it...feel?_

**_Stop!_**

_Hour 8, the subject is prepped._

_Exorcizamus te,omnis immundus spiritus._

_Hanc animam redintegra,_

_lustra! Lustra!_

_When you ate his children, how did it feel?_

**_They were screaming...and I laughed. Why did I laugh? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God, I was a monster._**

_But now you are a man again. And you have been saved._

The tape stopped. Sam Dean and Bobby turned to each other.

'Did he…I mean, did he just cure…a demon?' Said Sam slowly.

'It would seem so,' Said Bobby. 'We should take this puppy for a test drive.'

'Well, I've got the exorcism right here, all we need is purified blood and a devils trap,'said Sam, looking over Deans shoulder.

'No wait, we have to summon Castiel. We can't have him finding out what we can do. We need to act now. Before Crowley finds out and hides him from us.'

'I don't know dean,' replied Sam looking concerned, 'we don't even know if this really works, especially on an angel. What happens if something goes wrong?'

'Well if it does, it does. Better dead than a demon right?'

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, Dean could see the silent communication going on between them. But there was no point arguing with him. Dean didn't care what either of them said, he was going to summon Castiel as soon as he possibly could.

'Ok,' Sam said simply. 'Ok Dean, if that's what you want. You'd better er…Go to confession then?'

'Yeah, ok Sam. I'll be back later.'

Dean pushed himself of his chair and walked back out of the room. He walked, maybe a mile or so, out in to the middle of nowhere, until he was sure that no one could over hear him. He sat with his back against a wall and closed his eyes.

'Look, God. I don't know how this thing is supposed to go. I've done some bad shit. You might even think too much to be sorry for. Too much to even try and confess to. I am a bad man. I hurt people, I maime people, I kill people, all in the name of duty, in thinking that the few that I can't save will make up for the fact that I have saved hundreds. But can that be justified? Can killing a demon justify killing the human they are possessing? I do it, and don't ever feel bad about that human. That soul that I rip out of its body. Does it go to heaven, hell, I don't care, and I know I should. I know that it makes me a monster because of it. All those souls that I tortured in Hell. I could have stayed on the rack with all the other poor souls, but I chose to become the torturer. I didn't care who they put in front of me, I just sliced and sliced, and the pain that I felt just went away, because it wasn't me who was hurting anymore, it was them…And then I was saved, Castiel saved me from Hell. I didn't belong in this world anymore. I didn't deserve to be here. Then Lucifer rose. I blamed Sam, but I was the one who knocked over the first domino. I was the one to blame for…everything. And I am sorry. I truly am, and I know I am confessing for a completely selfish reason... I want Castiel back. I want him to look at me the way he used to. As his friend. As the one human in the whole world that he can depend on. I am a murder. And God, you know it. You may not care the way your earth is going, you may not lift a damn finger to help the poor sons of bitches who fight every day to keep people safe. But I do. I am a murderer, but I am also a saviour. And in my own twisted mind, that is ok. I risk my life every day to help strangers. I have saved the world a couple of times and no one will ever know it…I don't want a thank you, not from you, not from anyone. I just want you to know that I will carry on, I will fight till the end. I will take my last breath on the battlefield, whether I go to heaven or hell. I will be at peace with that because it was my decision to make. All I want in return is a chance to save Castiel. You sent him to hell, you would have let him rot away in the pit, and I know this. But he was my family. And I will do anything to save my family.'

Dean stopped, and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'Is that enough God? Am I now pure? With all the hate pumping through my alcohol soaked veins. Can I really say that I am purified? Am I forgiven now I have confessed what has been eating away at my insides for so long? Am I worthy to go to heaven when I die? Or will I go back to hell where I belong to suffer for eternity, and eventually become the evil I have spent my whole like fighting?'

Dean opened his eyes, brushed the last few tears from his cheeks.

'Well,' he said to himself, 'only one way of knowing. Castiel, where ever you are…I'm coming to get you.'

...

Thanks for reading! Till next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Long Chapter this one :) I really like the way Crowley and Castiel's relationship grows. I hope you do too.

...

It was true what they said, time in Hell definitely moved slower than on earth.

A month had passed on earth, but in Hell Castiel had counted twelve. A whole year as a demon, a whole year spent with Crowley.

Month One

Castiel had decided that he didn't want his soul back. Every moment that he spent with Crowley was special, and wouldn't swap it for anything, not even a chance to return to heaven. Heaven wasn't his home anymore, the room that he and Crowley had spent every night for the past month, that was his home. The garden that Crowley had built for him, that was his home. He could never have imagined Crowley to be anything other than vindictive and cruel, but Castiel had never met the real man, the man under the sarcasm, the one that up until now, he had locked away. Crowley was the sweetest and kindest man Castiel had ever met, apart from the occasional torturing, but he had grown to put up with that side of Crowley. Castiel even helped sometimes, picking up blade after blade, slicing information out of his victims. Castiel thought that this is what made Crowley even more found of him. The fact that they were both demons now meant that they could share in the same pleasures. He had even grow to enjoy the screaming. The small part of his morality that was still intact knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way, but as the time went on, that part of him was getting smaller and smaller. In only a month of being a demon, he felt like this was what he was born to be.

The night Castiel had told him he didn't want his soul back, Crowley cried. Maybe for the first time in his life. Castiel could tell that not only had Crowley changed him, but he had dramatically changed Crowley.

The nights that followed were the best of his life.

'Cassie, I could just lie here with you forever you know. I have a hundred and one things to do, but I really couldn't give a damn at this particular moment.' Crowley stretched his arms above his head, his bones making a popping sound. 'How's about you come to work with me today eh? I hate leaving you here alone.'

'To work? You mean running hell?'

'Yeah…I'm sure you'd be great, you could be my right hand man. The good cop to my bad cop.' He winked. 'Although to be honest, I think you can be more ruthless with a knife than I am these days.' He smiled admiringly at him.

'Well I did learn to kill by the creator of the human race…I think I know the in's and out's of a human body better than anyone.'

'Well you certainly know mine,' Crowley teased.

'Ha,' Castiel laughed. 'If last night was anything to go by, there is certainly no more of your body that I could possible explore.'

The night before he and Crowley had had sex for the first time. Castiel was so nervous, being a complete novice in all areas of intimacy. Though Crowley was well versed in all aspects, and was patient with him. He tried his best to act calm and cool on the exterior, though inside he was shaking live a leaf. The first time Castiel could remember that he was genuinely scared, though not because he didn't want to go through with it, but because he didn't want to disappoint him.

Crowley started out slow, seducing him with light touches on his skin, the nibbling of his neck and lip's and a confident smile. It had been the most amazing experience of his life. The closeness of their bodies as Crowley thrust his body against his, eyes closed feeling pure ecstasy.

They finished in a puddle of sweat, panting and both reliving the last moments of joy.

Month 3

The two months that followed was full of fucking and working. Crowley had taken him to his work, as promised. It turned out that being the King of Hell was more difficult than Crowley let on. Constant rebellions between his low level 'employees' is what took up most of the time. The other big job was collecting souls from deals. Having originally been head of the crossroads demons, Crowley still had some responsibilities. Nothing that he couldn't give to another demon, but Crowley liked doing things a certain way.

'Look darling, if I could do it any other way, I would.'

'How about Rachel? She's more than proved her loyalty to you, hasn't she?' Replied Castiel, lying naked on top of the covers. 'Just come back to bed, you know you want to.' He patted the covers next to him.

'Oh god, don't in know it. But I can't keep letting Rachel handle everything. People might start to get the wrong idea. There's only one sheriff of this town, and it's me, ok?'

'Yeah yeah. I know.' Castiel Pouted.

'I'll be back before you know it.' He swung his jack over his shoulders. 'Oh, and don't forget to feel the hound.' He smiled and disappeared.

Month 5

'So, I've been hearing whispers, thorough the grape vine, that those charming Leviathans have found meat suits and are going in for the kill.'

Castiel and Crowley were sitting on a bench outside a convenience store on earth. The first time Crowley had taken him upstairs in five month.

'How'd you mean?'

'Well,' continued Crowley, 'some of my low level scum have obviously jumped ship, just like they did when dear Lucy praised us with his little upraising. Little shit. Anyway, I caught a couple of them last night, they're in that warehouse just over there,' He pointed just over the roof top of an apartment block. 'Now, I don't know what they are up to yet, I don't know if they even do themselves. The bunch of them running around like headless bloody chickens. But it's worth a gander.'

They got up and walked hand in hand towards the warehouse. They reached the entrance of the building and entered. There sitting in the middle of the floor, chained to a chairs were two demons. They already looked quite bloodied.

'Started the fun without me I see,' Castiel pouted.

'Hardly. They put up quite a struggle,' He walked over to them and took out a blade from his coat. 'Now boys, you are going to tell me everything I want to know. And I mean everything. Or Cas here is going to tear out your throats and feed it to the other. Got it?'

'Ha, yeah ok.' One of the demons spat blood onto the floor.

'Don't underestimate my feathered friends here. I've seen him rip out someone tongue with his bare hands. Quite a sight, I was impressed. Now just imagine what he could do with a set of knifes.'

'Fuck off Crowley,' the other demon jeered. 'Everyone knows you've gone soft since you started bedding that little angel. You couldn't hurt me even if…'

Crowley didn't wait for the answer. He raised the knife in his hand and thrust it into the demons right eye, only stopping when it hit bone.

'I'm so sorry, it was so rude of me to interrupt. What were you saying?' Crowley smirked, as the demon screamed and howled in pain.

'Well, I think we should start with you, seeing as your…_mate_…seems a little preoccupied.'

The demon stared at his friend, then back at Crowley.

'You know,' said Castiel, 'Crowley really doesn't like waiting for information. So if I were you, I'd talk quick.' He walked closer to the demon until he was nose to nose. 'I really don't have a problem cutting off his balls and shoving them in your mouth. Got it?'

'Oh Cas, you make me quiver when you get all manly.' Crowley teased.

'I umm,' Began the demon. 'I don't really know anything…' He paused. 'The Leviathan needed to find people of power to possess. They want to have power. They have plans. Their leader, he wants to create order quickly so he can carry out his grand plan.'

'Which is…?'

'I don't know! I don't know! You have to believe me. Why would they tell me? I'm a no one.'

'Shut…Up.' Growled the other demon.

'Excuse me?' Mock politeness dripping from Castiel's. 'Do you wish to contribute? No?' He took out an angel blade from under his coat and stabbed it into its leg, pinning it to his chair. He screamed again, a spurt of blood flying from his pierced artery.

'Cas, could you seriously make more mess? Look. There's blood on my shoes.' Crowley pushed Castiel playfully.

'Sorry baby. You can take over if you want?'

'Nah, I doubt these shits no anything else. I'll ask this one again tomorrow when he's stopped screaming. Hopefully he'll be more compliant.'

Month 7 

Castiel spent much of the following months on earth, flitting backwards and forwards between them. Crowley joined him when he could, but it seemed his army of demons, didn't much like being directed by an ex-angel. Castiel didn't really mind this, but it made Crowley mad. On more than one occasion, Crowley got home splattered in blood, once even holding a head of a demon. With the only explanation 'They called me a poof'.

Crowley continued to treat Castiel like a king, giving him everything he asked for, and more. Castiel loved his new home. Already seven months had passed, without once going to spy on Sam or Dean.

Month 9

'I'm worried Cass.' Crowley confided. 'I popped in to see Sam and Dean today, just out of pure curiosity!'

'What! Why would you do that without telling me? They could have trapped you!'

'Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist.'

'They aren't in a twist, you can clearly see I am not wearing any knickers,' Castiel looked confused.

'Oh Cassie, you are sweetly naïve. I though after all this time you might not take things so literal. Anyway. Don't worry about me. They didn't see me, and Dean wasn't there anyway. Seems to have had a spat with the other half.'

'Oh…well ok then. What's up with them?'

'I don't know, I'm not a marriage counsellor am I? Get off my back!

Crowley left the room. Castiel could tell there was something he wasn't telling him.

Month 12

Castiel tried to forget about Crowley's outburst. The subject of Sam and Dean was obviously a sore point.

'Umm, Crowl?'

'Yeah honey bun?'

'I was just wondering about…Sam and Dean.'

'Yeah.' He growled.

'Well you said you went to see them. You said you were worried. What were you worried about?' Castiel talked slowly, almost whispering.

'I umm, don't really want to talk about it. I had a small problem. But I'm sorting it ok?'

'I don't buy it Crowley. Will you just please tell me what's going on? You've been acting weirdly for months. Is it me? You've been spending so much time at work. I'm worried about you.'

'Don't be worried. When have I ever not been able to solve a problem? Look. I have a few things I have to work though. Nothing serious, please just trust me when I say I can protect you! I love you Cas. And I will do anything for you! You have to believe me!'

Crowley was sounding manic now. Castiel didn't know what to do, he went over and hugged him. 'Please don't worry about me. I love you so much, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Ok. I have to go, I'll be back before you know it.'

Crowley brushed Castiel's lips with his own, and let the room.

Castiel didn't know what to think. He had never seen Crowley get that worked up before.

Before Castiel could move, the wall and floor began to shake. 'No!' He shouted. He knew what this was, he was being summoned. He tried to run, he felt himself being pulled backwards, as though hooked with an invisible line just behind his shoulder blades.

He vanished from the room.

...

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I sure as hell enjoyed writing it :D Hope the 'sex scene' was ok? I didn't want to make it very graphic, because I know some people don't like that. I really really hope no one is disappointed!

Update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Ass Cas in this Chapter! Enjoy :D

...

'NO, no!' Castiel shouted as he opened his eyes to find he was standing naked in Bobby's living room.

'Wow, dude!? Where are your pants?' Dean put his hands up to shield his eyes. 'Why are you naked Cas? Bit of nookie before lunch?' Dean laughed. Although inside the thought of Castiel with someone else made him sick. 'Who's the lucky girl?'

'Why ask when you know its Crowley.' Castiel cupped his hand around his genitals, looking away in anger.

'What's the matter Cas? Embarrassed about your freaky demon lover?' cooed Dean, trying to hide the sting he felt in his chest at Castiel's words.

'Actually, I'd rather not stand here naked, if it's all the same to you?'

Sam, who was standing behind Dean, threw Castiel some clothes, which he quickly changed into.

'Good to see you Cas, how you holding up?' Sam said.

'Holding up? I'm doing better than just holding up. I'm living in luxury with the man I love…'

Dean snorted.

'Yes Dean, I said love.'

Dean felt a stabbing pain in his heart. 'Don't be ridiculous Cas. A demon can't feel love, they are incapable of any such emotion. Most of all Crowley!.'

'Yeah,' Continued Sam, 'He's toying with you man. He's after a fresh piece of meat…and there you were.'

'Fuck you both.' Castiel turned away, kicking the floor and disrupting the rug beneath his feet to see a devils trapped painted onto the wooden floor below. He sighed, 'if you wanted to talk, just say. You don't have to stick me in a fucking devils trap.'

'Since when did you get so sarky?' Sam interjected.

'More time has passed for me, Sam. I have lived a whole year as a demon, and I rather like it, so if you could just let me out of this thing!...I'm not asking!'

'Come on man, don't be like that. I've busted my ass trying to find you a cure, and this is how you repay me?' Dean Pouted.

'A cure!' Castiel's eyes widened. 'What are you talking about?'

'I talking about a way to make your feathered ass a human.' Dean smirked, trying to keep his exterior calm. 'Yeah, you heard me. Human.'

Dean watched as Castiel's face tuned pale. 'You'd better be joking Dean. Let me out of this trap, I have absolutely no desire of becoming human.' Castiel realised that this must have been what Crowley had been so worried about. He couldn't think of another reason why he would have been acting so strangely for the past few months. He was obviously trying to find a way to stop him.

'Don't think Crowley will want you anymore? Stop being a dick and let us help you.' Dean shouted.

'Dean this is my life if you didn't know. You abandoned me and Crowley didn't… This is not your decision!'

Dean was panicking now. He thought that Castiel would be so happy that he had found a cure. That he didn't give up on him, that he hadn't slept of eaten in a month so that he could try and save him.

'Sammy, do you mind give us some privacy?'

'Uh, yeah sure Dean. I'll just be in the yard.' Dean watched as Sam walked away, only beginning to talk again when he was sure he wouldn't over hear him.

'Cas, please just hear me out ok? I am so sorry for the way I treated you, I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what to do and my anger took over. You are my family Cas. I have found this cure for you. I thought you would be happy…I thought you might even forgive me for being a massive douche bag. But I guess I was wrong.'

'I have forgiven you Dean.' Castiel spoke in a low voice. Keeping his eyes looking at the floor. 'I have changed. I am a filthy disgusting demon, as I remember you put it. I have done things over this past year that you could never forgive me for, and I don't want your forgiveness. I am not part of your life anymore. I am not your guardian angel, sent from heaven to look after you. I am not your family anymore. Now could you, just for once, respect the decision I have chosen? For one let _me _decide what is best for me. I am happy now Dean, like I never thought I would be…'

'What, with Crowley? What kind of bull shit is he feeding you Cas?'

'None. That's the point.' Castiel looked up into Dean's face, imploring him to understand. 'He treats me like me. He cares about me, cares what I want and what I need. I have got to know him in a way no one ever has. It's not just an act. I know it. So please just let me be happy.

Dean was silent for a long time. He could believe what he was hearing. Crowley…caring? It didn't add up.

'So you think Crowley will still 'love' you when I turn you back into a human?'

'No Dean! You can't do this to me! After everything I have ever done for you!'

'You don't think he will do you?'

'I…I,' Castiel paused, obviously thinking franticly. 'I don't know.' There were tears in Castiel's eyes. Dean was positive that once he had completed the transformation, Castiel wouldn't feel this way anymore, he couldn't. He would change, and Dean would be there. He would be the one who saved him.

'Crowley doesn't love you. Ok?'

'Fuck you Dean.' Castiel spat at Dean. 'If you're going to do it, just do it. I'll still be me when I am able to walk out of this fucking Devils Trap. I'll find Crowley, and I know he will still love me. Nothing you can do will ever stop that…He may even find me in time to stop you, who know?

'I wouldn't count on that.' Dean lifted up his top to revel a tattoo, raised from his skin, still stinging. 'I have my very own Crowley blocker. He can't see me, or anyone 100ft around me…Can't even pop in on us…You see Cas, I have done my homework.'

Castiel scowled, 'So, where do we start?'

...

I'm hoping you don't think Castiel is acting too differently...I mean, he is a demon and everything.

I regret to say we are nearing the end of the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Crowley bust into his bedroom, finding nothing but a messy bed and a pile of Castiel's clothes. 'CAS!' he shouted. 'Castiel!?' Crowley's voice wavered with fear, he searched everywhere, yelling his name, searching as the small bit of hope left in him disappeared.

'Rachel,' He yelled to the ceiling. 'Rachel, get your ass down here!'

A pretty blonde woman appeared looking anxious. 'Yes my king?'

'Yes me king? Yes my bloody king!? Like you don't know what I've called you down here for! Where is my angel?' He roared, looking down at her, she coward away in fright.

'I'm sorry sir. There was nothing we could do to stop them…'

'Stop who?'

'The Winchesters sir.'

'Fuck! They've done it. They've found a cure!' He fell to his knees and started beating the ground with his fists.

'Is there anything else I can do for you sir?' She asked tentatively, taking several steps back.

'Go!' She disappeared in a second, unwilling to stay any longer than she had to. He stayed on the floor for a while, trying to come up with a plan of action. Nothing came to mind except hunting down the Winchesters, and he knew how dangerous that could be. He had got one over on them before, turning Cas, but he was sure that wouldn't happen a second time.

He got to his feet, wiping the residue of tears away from his face, and vanished. When he reappeared he wasn't were he wanted to be. He was standing in the middle of a field, Bobby's house just a speck in the distance. He cursed and tried to walk forward put was met with what seemed like an invisible barrier. He pushed against it, trying to shoulder barge it out the way, but it was no use, he couldn't get any closer to Bobby's house than he already was. He cursed again, shouting into the sky.

'Crowley?'

A man in the distance slowly made his way towards him, as he got closer, he could see the giant form of Sam. He was holding the demon knife out stretched.

'Sam, what the hell have you done?!'

'What are you talking about?'

He noticed that he was standing as though Crowley was about to jump on him any second. 'So you don't know about this?' Crowley banged his fist again the barrier, creating a ripple.

'What the hell? What are you doing?'

'What am_ I_ doing? By the look of it, I'm guessing its Deans work, stopping me from getting to Cas I expect.' Crowley grown his teeth.

'Oh.' Sam lowered the knife and started to laugh.

'What's so funny moose?' Crowley spat, anger simmering just below boiling point.

'Ha, well, it's just, we've got your toy now, haven't we.'

Sam's face looked so smug. Crowley closed his eyes out of fury, imagining crushing his face with his hands. 'Look, you big headed moron, let Castiel go. He doesn't want to be cured.'

'Oh, he's made that perfectly clear already, not that he has a choice. Deans about to start the cure any second now…and in eight doses an hour from now…he'll be a new man.'

'NO! Please.'

'Are you begging Crowley…not exactly your style. Has Castiel made you go soft?'

'God, I wish I could stab you in the throat, you little bastard. And Dean too, especially Dean. You tell him that from me will you? As soon as this barrier is down, I will hunt you. I will not rest until I have dragged you kicking and screaming down to hell, where I will make you both my personal punching bags.'

Sam smirked.

'Oh year,' continued Crowley, 'Also tell Dean that I enjoyed my little chat with Father Simon, nice man, shame he had to lose his head.' It was now Crowley's turn to smirk. 'Yes, we had a little chat about curing demons…didn't exactly know how, something about purified blood…but it seems I gave off a 'demonic aura'. I got a face full of holy water, I slit his throat…and here I am.'

'You're such a dick Crowley. But knowing the cure won't save him, so why bother.'

Crowley had no answer. He didn't know what the point was. He had tried to find Dean, to stop him. But it seemed to turn in to a game of cat and mouse. And Crowley hated being the mouse. For the whole month on earth, he had been chasing Dean from town to town, always a step behind…and now he knew why. This fucking barrier.

Crowley clicked his fingers. Two hundred demons appeared at his side, curved around the barrier. 'You see Sam, you can't stay in there forever. I have an army, and you don't. Sooner or later your barrier will come down, and you'll want to leave Bobby's alcohol soaked house, and when you do, we will be waiting for you. Just remember that.'

'That still doesn't help your current predicament. We will still cure Cas, and once he's human, do you really think he'll want you anymore? The demon who made him kill, the demon who made him into a monster?' Sam looked around, feeling slightly intimidated by the army surrounding him. 'Your demons look pissed off. Not a big fan of Castiel are they?'

'They do as they're damn well told!' Crowley sounded much more confident than he felt.

'Oh really…well we'll just have to see about that won't we. I wonder how long you can make your lackeys watch Bobby's house…not long I imagine. Well, see you round Crowley.' Sam laughed as he walked back towards the house. 'I'll tell Cas you send your regards,' He called over his shoulder.

'COME BACK! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR FRIGGIN' HEAD OFF!'

Crowley stood there feeling defeated. There was no possible was out of his situation and he knew it. There was only one thing he could think of. It would pain him so much to do it, but he was being backed into a corner, and he knew that his demons wouldn't take his orders forever.

'Rachel. I need a word.'

...

Hope you enjoyed? The end is really in sight now :( Maybe even one more chapter...I'm yet to write the ending...I'll see if i can milk a couple more chapters out of it :)


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this is NOT the last chapter after all :) The next one will be the second to last chapter...and I feel really sad about it. If there is anything left unexplained, then just say and I will work it into the last chapter. Most things will be explained (I hope I dont leave anything out!)

...

'So, dose number one.' Dean jabbed a needle into his arm and extracted a vile of blood. 'Now, I'm not sure, but this might hurt a bit.'

Dean moved towards the devils trap, Castiel back away to the other side. 'I'm not going to have to tie you up am I?'

'Well if you think I'm going to just sit down and let you do this, then you are mistaken.'

'Ok then, it's the hard way then.' Just at the moment Sam walked in through the front door. Dean thought he looked a bit shaken. 'What's the matter Sammy?'

'Dean, a word?' He gestured towards the corridor. Dean followed, the vile of blood still clutched in his hand.

'What's up?'

'It's Crowley.'

'What's that douche want? Sneered Dean.

'He's here…well as close as he can be to here. How did you create that barrier thing? He's out there right now with about two hundred demons all ready to attempt a rescue mission.'

'Really? Ha! Shame he won't ever be able to get in here.' Dean pulled up his top to revel his tattoo. 'Got this done, means a demon can't get anywhere near me. They had to use this magical ink stuff, hurt like a bitch, but it's worth it. So it don't matter where I go, that son of a bitch and his band of merry men will never got their hands on me.' Dean smiled smugly.

'Why didn't you tell me? It's like Crowley just caught me with my pants round my ankles, I looked like an idiot Dean.'

'Ah, don't worry about that, the less Crowley knows the better.'

'Well, actually, he knows you're about to cure him. And he knows roughly how.'

'How does he know that?'

'He went to see Father Simon, just after you I guess. He wanted me to tell you that he killed him.'

There was silence. Dean put his head down, grinding his teeth in fury. 'Why is it that whenever someone helps us, they always end up dead? You know, I think Bobby might be the only one left…Where is the old sod?'

'He crashed a few hours ago, thought it better to let him sleep.' Sam looked down at Dean's arm, a trickle of drying blood coming from the vain. 'So I guess you've started then?'

'Not quite,' he showed Sam the full vile of blood. 'Was just about to tie Cas up, he's opted for the hard way.'

'Yeah well I didn't exactly expect him to hold his arm out while you stab it, did you?'

Dean had for a second thought that it might be that easy, and that Cas might actually want to be cured, but he was obviously mistaken.

'We'd better get on with it, Crowley didn't look too happy, he even begged.'

'That must have been ah-mazing!' Dean laughed.

'Yeah, he had a murderous look in his eye though. I think he'll do anything to get in here though, he really seems to care about Cas. I've never seen him look that desperate before.'

'Hmmm, just an act I expect. He hates it when we're winning.'

Dean turned back to Cas who had his neck craned trying to catch a word of their conversation. 'What are you looking at?' Castiel scowled back at Dean who walked past him to Bobby's desk where a pair of handcuffs with a devils trap etched into them lay. He held them up and shook them towards Castiel. 'Hold your hands out grumpy.' He did as he was told and Dean crossed into the devils trap to put the cuffs on. 'There we go, that wasn't so difficult.' Dean turned to walk away when Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders with his cuffed hands, putting his hands round him neck and pulled him towards him. 'Son of a bitch! SAM!'

Sam ran into the room and yanked Dean from Castiels grip, not before Castiel clamped his jaw down on Dean's neck, ripping the flesh from it. 'SHIT!' Dean clutched his neck which was bleeding profusely. 'What the fuck Cas? Cannibal now are we, Jesus!'

Castiel spat skin and blood from his mouth onto the carpet, 'just making sure I cause you enough pain until my…cushy side comes back.' He smiled, his teeth and lips stained red from the blood.

Dean, hand still pressed to his neck turned to Sam, 'We'd better do this thing now, before I want to kill him, not cure him.' Sam chucked him a bandage which his wrapped around the wound.

'Here we go then,' Dean turned back to face Castiel. 'Number one.' He held up the vile of blood and walked straight over to Cas. Before Castiel could react, Dean shoved the syringe in his neck. He cursed as Dean emptied it.

'So Cas…How do you feel?' Sam asked from Dean's side, head slightly tilted to one side.

'Like I want to stab you both.' He replied.

'Tut tut. Not exactly the answer we were looking for, was it Dean.'

'No, not quite. Oh well, one down seven to go.'

'Why do you have to do this? You don't even know if it'll work! I might just die!' Castiel pleaded with them.

'A dead Cas is better than a demon Cas.' Dean answered. He wanted more than anything for Cas to get through this unhurt. Watching Cas die would be more than he could stand. He had watch Lucifer kill him, then the leviathans, he didn't think he could do it again, especially as he would be the reason this time. He stood staring at him for a while, mouth covered in blood, he felt like he hardly recognised him anymore. The man who had once been his family stood right in front of him, and there was nothing on his face but pure hatred. Was any of this even worth it, would Cas be the same old guy with a stick up his ass. Would Dean be able to forget what Castiel had done, not just to him, but the hundred or so people he had probably killed in Hell? And most of all, would Cas be able to forget Crowley? He said that he loved him, and if that was really true, would becoming a human overcome those feelings? Would Castiel still hate Dean for turning him back into a human?

So many questions Dean didn't have the answers to, and it worried him. His worry must have betrayed his face because Castiel looked oddly at him. 'You don't know if it will work do you? You seriously don't know.'

'If you had been human to start off with, this would be a sure thing, but…Turning a demon who was once and angel into a human…It's never been done. I didn't think an angel could even become a demon.'

'No,' replied Castiel conditionally, 'no, me neither. Crowley must have done some serious spell work to swing it. And he will again when I am a human. He'll turn me back you know.'

'Ha, somehow I don't think so. And to be honest, I don't think you'll even want to when you are a human. All your emotions will come rushing back. You'll thank me for what I've done, just you wait. And even if you don't, just remember, there is no way Crowley can get to you if I'm here. This Tat was well worth my soul…'

'Dean!' Sam yelled in surprise.

'Cool down San, it was a joke. I only paid my first born…but seeing as I'm never going to have a kid, I didn't see the problem.'

'That was pretty stupid of you Dean.'

'Stupid, but resourceful.' He smiled, 'you should really think of getting one.' Dean turned back to Castiel who seemed to be listening to Sam and Deans conversation. 'So, feeling a little better are we Cas?'

'Oh yeah, much better. I'm already feeling sorry for a little girl I killed last week, or that man who's tongue I ripped out. I feel my soul positively crying for all those nights I shacked up with my demon lover…No Dean, I don't feel a thing.' He looked bored.

'Well don't worry, only another,' he looked at his watch, 'half an hour until dose number 2. You'd better buckle up, things are about to get crazy!' Dean laughed again, and walked to the fridge to get a beer, popped the top off and drank deeply.

'Uh, Dean? Don't you think we should prepare a bit…in case he does get in?' Sam asked.

'In case Crowley gets in? So that's a possibility then?' Castiel's gruff voice was suddenly full of hope.

'No, it's not a possibility. I told you Sam, there is absolutely no way Crowley and his demon squad are getting in here!' He shouted.

'He'll find a way, he always does, trust me. Even if he's too late to save me, he'll still get in here to make sure you never live another day.'

'You know what Cas, I'm getting a bit tired of your negativity. If you haven't noticed, you're the prisoner, so shut your pie hole.'

Castiel looked sulky and turned his back.

Dean left the room, Sam at his heels. 'I'm hungry, how about a takeaway? I'll get a pizza or something?'

'Yeah sure, look Dean. If for any reason this cure doesn't work…are you really going to kill Cas? Do you think you can? I mean…' Sam shifted awkwardly, 'I know how much you_ care _about Cas. You always have I think, you know, in your own way.'

'Of course I care about him Sam. As much as I care about any of my family.' Dean dismissed.

'That's not really what I…You know what, it doesn't matter. I just hope you're prepared if the worst happens, ok?'

'Yeah, ok course Sammy. You know me, not about to go soft in the face of evil.'

'Ok, but just know that there are so many things that could go wrong here. Your blood might not even work, I mean, talking to god isn't really the same as confession.'

'Ok, ok!' Dean raised his voice, feeling worn out and exasperated. 'I know ok. Our plans always go to shit in the end, I know this. You don't have to tell me ok? I know what could go wrong and what's at stake. You're being as negative as Castiel…don't make me gag you, ok?'

'Ok…I'll get the number for the pizza guy.' Sam walked off, shoulders hunched, the way they did when he was brooding. Only another ten minutes to go. Dean stabbed the needle back into his arm and drew out another syringe of blood. _Please let this work, God. Please._

...

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming!


	15. Chapter 15

PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! Ok, so i'm super sad right now! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hours 2, 3, and four past just the same as hour one. Dean stabbed Castiel in the neck, stood back to avoid another bite and asked him how he was feeling.

'Oh yeah Dean, fucking amazing. Apart from the dot to dot you're creating on my neck. I wonder why I never thought to do this before.'

'You know, you're getting good at sarcasm. For the life of me I couldn't get you to understand, but I guess Crowley is a better teacher.' Dean threw the syringe onto the table and wiped the blood away from his arm.

'Dude, you ok?' Sam seemed concerned, Dean's face had got rather pale.

'Oh this,' he pointed to his face, 'I'm always pale. Who needs the hot tanned look when you can be sickly pale? Nah, I'm fine, just a bit lightheaded.' Dean sat at the table and reached for his empty whisky glass. 'Where's the whisky gone?'

'I think you drank it.'

'God damn it! Why do bad things happen to good people?' He pushed the glass away, folding his arms and slumping back in his chair. He closed his eyes for a second. He jolted awake, not realising that he had fallen asleep. Sam was standing over him, shaking his shoulder.

'It's time Dean.'

'Oh good, hopefully we'll begin to see a change.' He stretched and got up, picking up another syringe and extracting more blood from his arm. 'Ready for your next juice box?' He stuck the needle in. Castiel had gone quiet, sitting on the floor of the devils trap, head in his hands, making absolutely no attempt to stop Dean. 'Uh, Cas?'

'Yeah Dean?' He said, not raising his head.

'You, uh, ok?' He wanted to get closed to Castiel, but wasn't sure if he was playing some kind of game.

'I'm just, thinking. I can't seem to get this sound out of my head.' He sounded in pain.

Dean's heart pumped madly in his chest, and turned around to gesture Sam over. He spoke quietly behind his hand, 'I think it's working!' His voice came out excited and a higher pitch than usual. He turned back to Castiel again, trying to keep his voice steady and calm. 'What noises Cas?'

'Her screaming.' He clutched his hand around his ears. 'I can hear her.' Castiel suddenly looked up in shock, eyes wide. 'Oh no.'

'It's working!' Dean yelled triumphantly. 'Thank you God for forgiving my sins,' he grinned ear to ear.

'Well,' replied Cas, looking thoroughly pissed off, 'At least I'm not going to die I suppose.' He clenched his teeth together to make a grinding sound.

'You know Sammy, I really feel like we're winning for once. I think we're actually going to come out on top, for once in our screwed up lives.'

'I'm happy for you Dean.' He smiled then went back to Bobby's desk, heaving a mammoth book onto his lap.

'What do you mean happy for you? Aren't you happy too?' Dean questioned.

'Yeah, of course I am. Having Castiel back will be great, especially after, you know, everything.' He looked back at the book.

'Huh…So, once Cas is cured, its back to business as usual?'

'Yeah, well it has been business as usual for this whole month. The Leviathan's aren't something that stay quiet for long you know.'

'No, I know. I'm not an idiot. So after we fix Cas, we can start to fix the earth.'

'Exactly.' Sam looked down as though it was the end of the conversation.

'What about Cas?'

'What about him?'

'Will he hunt with us? Dean asked hesitantly.

'I haven't really thought about it. I mean we've been worried about whether the cure will even work, I didn't even think about what would happen if we actually made him human.'

'I know, me neither. I mean, I thought about it, I thought about what he would be like, how different he would be. Will we have to find him a house? Will he want to hunt with us…or even never see us again? Who knows?'

Sam didn't have an answer so he went back to his reading. Dean pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat opposite him at Bobby's desk, books piled on his lap. He tossed the ones that looked too boring onto a pile onto the floor and lent back on his chair, two legs hanging in the air.

The rest of the hour passes his way, until Sam emerged from his book and tapped his watch. 'Dose six Dean.'

Dean took more blood, scratching off the scab that had formed on his forearm so he could stick the syringe back in.

'Hey, Cas?'

'What Dean, just do it already,' He cocked his head to the side exposing the flesh of his neck covered in bloody dots. He winced as it went in and clenched his fists. 'Why did Crowley do this to me?' He moaned, gripping handfuls of hair in his hands.

'Because he's a demon. He used you Cas. He used you for his own gain. Don't let him win Cas. You can change, you can be human. Just don't forget that. We are helping you, all Crowley ever did was treat you like meat. Raised you from the dead and taught you to kill, but that's not who you are Cas, its not your fault. Ok?' Dean was on his knees sitting next to Castiel. He raised his head, tear tracks streaking his cheeks.

'Dean? What if God doesn't forgive me?'

Dean didn't have an answer, so all he said was, 'Repent. Cas. Repent for your sins like I did. He can't stay mad at you forever. He knows you are making the right choice.' Dean smiled, but it soon turned into a groan as Castiel shook his head violently and pushed him away.

'Well,' Sam said as Dean got to his feet, 'looks like we're nearly there doesn't it.'

'Would seem. I'm just going to have a little look outside, so what progress Crowley's made to bust himself in here.'

'Ok,' Sam called as Dean left the room.

Dean walked out through the yard and towards the fields, he could see in the distance a mass of people standing in an arch. He watched an laughed as every time he took a step forward they were pushed back as the barrier moved. Well at least it's still working. He thought. He turned to look back at the house. He didn't want to risk going any further away just in case the house wasn't under the barrier anymore. He squinted his eyes to see if he could see Crowley standing among them. But he couldn't. He wondered what he might be up to. A twinge of worried started to settle in his stomach, even though he knew without a doubt that no demon could get in. He trudged off towards the house again, when he saw Bobby walking towards him.

'He Bobby,' He called.

'Hey boy, why dint you idgits wake me, I've been missing all the fun.'

'Well, we thought you'd need you beauty sleep,' Dean sized Bobby up, 'Doesn't seem to have work though.'

'Ha, yeah, you're hilarious. Sam said you'd come out to check out the demon situation. Jeez,' He peered his head around Dean, 'A lot of the S.O.B's out there aint there.'

'Yeah, but nothing to worry about really.'

'Oh yeah, Sam told me about you tat…smart thinking. I should think about getting me one of those, the price seems pretty reasonable, God knows I'm too old to have a kid.'

'You think?' Dean Joked. 'Sam should get one too, don't fancy having Sam joined at the hip for the rest of my life.'

'I don't think he'll take it that lightly, I can tell he still thinks about packing it all in, settling down with a wife and all that.' Bobby looked sad.

'Yeah well, impossible now I suppose, Crowley's going to be on each of our asses for the rest of forever.'

They headed back inside, grabbed a couple of beers and sat, watching the clock. '9.57…9.58…9.59… Ok, its time.' Dean slapped his arm to raise a vain, which seemed reluctant. 'Cassie baby, head up, number 7 coming your way.'

Once again, Castiel tilted his neck to the side and Dean pressed the needle to it.

'How'd you feel now?' Sam asked looking at Castiel intently.

Castiel bowed his head and started muttering under his breath. 'Forgive me father, for I have sinned,' over and over again.

'So that's a good sign, yeah?' Bobby asked, looked concerned down at Castiel.

'Well I guess it's not a bad thing.' Dean replied.

Castiel didn't stop muttering for the full hour. Dean couldn't help but feel worried. He knew that this was good news, that he was feeling remorse for all the evil he had done. But what really worried him was that he didn't know if Castiel would be permanently damaged. Only one demon had ever undergone the transformation, and there were no records of what happened after. Dean let out a long breath, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. 'Ok, guys. It's party time.'

Dean got to his feet and drew blood from his arm for the last time. His arm felt heavy, and stung like hell, his arm was begin to look like that of a drug addict. 'Cas? Dose number 8…are you ready to become a real boy?'

'Dean,' Sam threw Dean a knife, 'don't forget the bloody face-palm at the end.'

Castiel got to his feet for the first time in hours. 'I'm ready Dean. Just do it.' He grabbed Dean's hand and stuck the needle into his own neck. Sweat was sheening on his forehead, dried blood still covered his lips.

Dean took knife and slit his palm, a pool of blood grew in his hand. Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head, 'Ready Cas?' He nodded. 'See you on the other side.' Dean slapped his bloody hand to Castiel mouth. His eyes glowed orange flickering like they did when stabbed with the demon knife. Castiel was screaming, the demon inside of him dying. His eyes then glowed white, they were so wide, a look of pure terror on his face.

Castiel suddenly fell limp, Dean catching him in his arms.

'Cas? CAS!? Please don't be dead, please!'

...

What did you think? Final chapter will go up in a few days time (I haven't written it yet!) Seriously, if there is anything at ALL I haven't explained, then I will write an epilogue...I'm not planning on one, it'll just be up to you guys!

Thanks for staying with me this long! and I hope you're excited for the finale!


	16. Chapter 16

**THE FINALE IS HERE!**

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story! I'm sure we could find some time for a prologue down the road...or maybe keep the whole show on the road!? But for now, this is the end. I have started another Supernatural Fic, which is super exciting...(Sam is Dead, Crowley is Human, the gates of hell are shut...and the angels didn't fall...You have to check it out! :D)

ENJOYEE!

...

Castiel woke up, his face pressed against Deans shoulder. The first thing he could feel was his heart, beating madly in his chest. His own heart. Not his vessels, not even a hint of his vessel hiding in the crevasses of his body. For the first time in his life, he felt alone. He could think and move and it would be all him. He could lie there, perfectly still and feel nothing but his own body and his own mind.

Pain ricocheted though is head. He reached up the grasped his head in his hand.

'Cas!?'

Dean settled Castiel into a chair hold his head in his hands. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean's face inches from his own. 'Oh thank God!' Whispered Dean, pulling Castiel's head once again into his shoulder. 'Thank God, thank God.'

'Dean? It worked. I can feel my heart beating in my chest. I can feel my humanity, it feels so heavy.' Castiel croaked into Dean's ear.

'I know it does Cas.' They broke apart, Dean almost crying with happiness.

'I am so sorry Dean. Sam. For what I have done. I will never forgive myself, and I will never expect you to forgive me.' Castiel put his head down in shame.

'It water under the bridge now Cas,' Sam smiled. 'Whatever you did, it doesn't matter now. It wasn't you, it was the demon inside of you, it was Crowley.'

'Crowley!' Castiel shuddered at the mention of his name. 'I know it was him.' Castiel closed his eyes again, remembering every moment he had ever spent with him. The torture made his feel sick, but the other parts... He could still feel the residues of love inside of him, though he hated to admit it. The demon would never be his again. He felt a stab of pain in his heart that he didn't understand. He should be feeling repulsed by the mere sound of his name.

'What…What will happen to him?' Castiel asked slowly.

'We're going to split that douche limb from limb.' Dean roared excitedly.

'Too right,' added Sam. 'What he did to you, man. The sick guy made you fall in love with him, made you kill for him. He deserves too…'

'What? Die?'

Sam, Dean and Bobby all jumped a foot, turning to see Crowley standing just outside the door frame.

'Really, guys…A bit more imagination wouldn't go amiss.' He drawled, looked immensely pleased with himself, if a little pale.

'CROWLEY!' Yelled Dean, lunging for a knife and pointing it in Crowley's direction.

Crowley leaned against the doorframe, trying to conceal the weakness he felt in his body. 'Hello boys, so good to see you again.' He looked towards Castiel, sitting wide eyed at the kitchen table. 'Cas…Humanity doesn't suit you pet.' He smiled and started towards him.

'Don't you take one more step towards him you jackass.' Dean crossed the room to stand in front of him. He looked down at the carpet, knowing if Crowley moved one step to his right he would be in a devils trap. Dean walked left, beginning to circle Crowley, 'Why don't you come here and face me you dick.' Dean sprung forward and grabbed Crowley by the collar of his jacket, forcing him into the trap. 'Ha, looks like _King Crowley _made the wrong decision breaking in, doesn't it?' He over turned the carpet to reveal the devils trap.

'Oh, no…once again you have bested me Dean,' Crowley quipped sarcastically. He whipped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

'What's that matter with you? You look like hell.' Bobby asked.

'Oh, you know, getting into the bubble took at bit more out of me than I expected.' Crowley panted, clutching his head, then shaking the pain away.

'Well you're too late, Cas is human now, he doesn't want you, he will never want you.' Dean spat.

'Shut up Dean. Please.' Castiel raised his head and got up, walking towards Crowley. 'Crowley, what you did to me, I will never forgive. Now I am human, I realise that I was a fool not to have my soul back when you offered it. You didn't trick me into anything, I made my own, stupid decision. You saved me from eternity in the pit, the only reason I am human now, is because you made me a demon, and I thank you for that, but that is all I thank you for. You will always be a demon, and from now on I will always be human. The feelings I had…have, won't just go away, so I need you to go away. Forever.' Castiel stopped and placing his hand on Crowley's cheek, brushing the soft black hair lovingly 'You made me feel love, for the first time in my long life.'

Dean clenched his hands behind Castiel's back. Itching to stab Crowley in the neck.

'But my darling, you miss understand. Love will never go away. What I felt for you is unlike anything I have ever felt. I would do anything to be yours forever.' Crowley went silent and looked to the outer edge of the devils trap. 'And when I said anything…' He stepped out of the trap, leaving Castiel still inside. 'I meant anything.' Crowley said in his Scottish accent. Everyone in the room gawked in shock at Crowley. 'Well I couldn't ruin the surprise could I? I knew the accent would be a dead giveaway.' He smiled and took Castiel's hands, pulling him towards him. 'I did this for you Cas. My Cas. We couldn't live forever as Demons, so we will live and die together, as humans.'

'What the fuck just happened?' Dean said, not realising that he had just spoken allowed.

'What just happen, my pinheaded friend is that I just came from a church, I tied down the minister and made him inject me with his blood, eight times in eight hours. Ending in a face full of blood, which moose so helpfully neglected to tell me about…but I worked it out. Then I drove here. Yeah, you heard me, I drove here in a friggin' car. I swear, I'm probably the worst driver ever, but there we go.'

'So you're human, you really are!' Castiel's voice full of joy.

'Of course I am. I couldn't leave you to live this life alone. When I said I loved you Cas, I meant it with all my heart, with all my soul.'

'But you gave up everything Crowley, how could you do that just for me?'

'You are all I need Cas. I gave up my kingdom, my army, my immortality, because without you, none of it seems worth it.' Castiel tilted his head towards Crowley who did the same. The stopped, staring at each other, noses touching, smiling so wide it hurt. Crowley kissed a tear away from Castiel's eye.

'Are you joking?' Dean shouted. 'Are you having a complete joke?! Crowley…A human. This has to be the biggest piece of bull shit I have ever heard. What spells are you using? You have to be using some kind of mojo, you can't fool me!'

'My 'mojo' as you so gracefully put it, is gone. I felt it die in that church. That minister standing over me as I let his administer the final dose. He held me in his arms as I cried in pain for ever man woman and child I have ever slaughtered. Ever since I was born in 1661, I have been a monster. I have murdered and maimed everyone in my path to power, and I feel them all inside me. Every last scream, every last drop of blood I have washed off my hands. I hear and see it all. I am drowning in death. And I know I don't deserve to be human again. Now I am one, I can see why I deserved to spend eternity in the pit. You may still even kill me because of it, and I won't stop you. But Castiel changed me. What I feel for him…you taking him away from me, knowing that my only choice was to become what I despise, a filthy weak human. I welcomed it with open arms. Don't you see Dean, I welcomed humanity. I wanted this. And for everything I have ever done to you and your brother, I am sorry. All I want is God's forgiveness. Will you please let me live long enough to have that?'

Dean was speechless. He traded looks with Sam and Bobby who look equally stunned. He couldn't help but feel angry. How could he kill Crowley now he was a human? Seeing Castiel holding his hands, looking happier than he had ever seen him. This whole plan had backfired, Crowley had won, as he always did.

'Well, it looks like you win Crowley. You have what you want.' Dean spoke though gritted teeth.

'What I want? Did you say what I want? This situation is far from my fairy tale ending Dean, if you didn't notice. What I wanted was to break in here, kill you and the moose and save Castiel, taking him back to my home in hell were we belonged. So no, this isn't what I have originally planned. You can be such a little princess Dean. A short sighted little princess.' He stopped. 'Ok, yes, I am human now. And one of the surprising side effects of being human is that I actually enjoy being human. I know it is the right thing. I can feel hatred for my old self. For the killer I was. But don't think for one second that this is what I planned. Ok?'

Again Dean was speechless. He knew what Crowley was saying was true, and he hated him all the more for it. He may not have got what he wanted, but from where Dean was standing, it looked pretty fairy tale to him.

'Crowley,' Began Sam, 'I really don't know what to say…'

'Well thank you for that contribution Jolly Green.' Crowley interrupted.

'No, I mean, what you have done. What you have sacrificed. Yeah, you're human, and you will feel pain for those you have killed for the rest of your life. You knew that was going to happen, and you did it anyway. You knew what it was to become a human, and you did it to yourself. I kind of have to admire you for that.'

'Sam!' Dean shouted.

'No Dean, you have to admit it. What Crowley's done to himself. He was the King of Hell! And now he is nothing. Can you imagine what we could do with the information he has? What unrepairable damage we could do to Hell?'

'And I would give it all to you! Of course I would.' Crowley added quickly.

'What about Rachel?' Castiel asked, 'She's sure to take your place. The demons loved her. They were already beginning to think of her as their leader.'

'Rachel is dead. I killed her just before I left Hell. I destroyed every book, every defence…anything that gave Hell power…I even…released the souls. I didn't have time to direct them out, but they have a chance of escaping. I couldn't risk getting caught.'

'You released the souls?' Dean looked stunned. 'All of them?'

Crowley shrugged. 'Well yeah, I knew how pissed you would be when you saw me a human. I know how against killing humans you are. I didn't want to be the exception. Hell is defenceless now, ready to be wiped off the map…my gift to you.' He pointed at Dean.

'Oh fucking hell. I can't believe I'm about to do this but,' He held out his hand to Crowley. He took it and they shook hands. 'Welcome to our team. We've got work to do.'

...

So there we have it! I hope no one was disappointed with the conclusion. I kind of had the whole Castiel and Crowley become humans thing from the start, I just didn't know how to get there. But here it is! (i'm kind of sad it's over...or is it!? DUH DUH DUUUUUH!)

Please Review if you liked it, it means so much to me!

I'll be happy to do Q & A's if anyone has any questions?

(oh and remember to check out my other Supernatural story)


End file.
